Aoi Sangū
Aoi Sangū「三宮 葵, Sangū Aoi」is a member of the Sangū family, one of the three prodigious families serving the Hīragi Family, and the older sister of Mitsuba Sangū. She is also the servant of the head of the Hīragi family, Kureto Hīragi. She is a minor character in both colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series. She appears as a student at First Shibuya High School in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance Catastrophe In the light novel, Aoi appears like a taller and more buxom Mitsuba. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair (which is lighter than Mitsuba's) pulled into pigtails, which were on the back of her hair than to the sides, unlike Mitsuba; her bangs are parted on the right, which were held them in place with two hair clips. She has green eyes as well. She wore the First Shibuya High school uniform, a sailor fuku which consists of a blouse with red trim around the collar with a grayish blue sailor-style collar which also has red trim and a similarly colored skirt with a belt. The red uniform ribbon which is thinner than normal sailor fuku, is attached to the bottom right end of the collar. The school's emblem is located on the right breast. She wears thigh length grayish blue stockings and dark blue dress shoes along with it. Vampire Reign In the manga, she wears her hair in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon around it. Her bangs aren't parted. She wears the standard JIDA uniform consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt buckled with a gold waist-plate. She also wears a slightly longer black skirt, and knee-high black boots; however she is seen wearing black heels in chapter 45. *Anime: She wears black heels instead of boots. Personality Aoi would usually appear at Kureto's side as his personal aide. Possessing a good head on her shoulders, with a calm countenance when assessing every situation and a great degree of vigilance, she has her master’s complete trust. She is stoic, serious, and appears to follow his every order without hesitation, no matter how gruesome or how heartless it is. She also appears to have no qualms in killing, shown when she annihilated Seishirō's bodyguards immediately. In Volume 7 of the Light Novels, Aoi has declared that her loyalty belongs to Kureto instead of the Hīragi family, even when she knew that her loyalty could possibly get her killed. Her dedication and loyalty to Kureto is so strong that she refrained from crying out in pain after a sniper (sent by Tenri) shot off her foot, so Kureto could keep his calm. Aoi and Kureto appears to know each other very well, as she's nearly always present next to him. She's able to understand her superior's orders through body language alone, and the two are a silent and efficient team. Additionally, Aoi dislikes activities that waste her time and tends to look down on the Ichinose family such as Guren. She also does not appear to have a good relationship with her little sister, Mitsuba. This was shown when she ignores Mitsuba and then proceeds to sacrifice her comrades without hesitation in Nagoya under Kureto's command. History The Sangū's were one of the branch families serving the Hīragi's. Aoi began serving Kureto when she was seven years old. At some point of her life, she enrolled in First Shibuya High. Her appearance in the light novel is limited. Much like her role in the manga, she is shown as the personal secretary of Kureto. She is in the same class as Guren, Shinya, Mito and Norito (the genius class) however she never shows up in class. She spoke very little. Story: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 On the first day of school, Guren notes that there is a girl from the Jūjo clan, a boy from the Goshi clan, and even a girl from the Sangū clan in his homeroom class. Aoi is noted to be one of the top four students in Guren's class, along with Shinya Hīragi, Mito Jūjo, and Norito Goshi. However, she is also very quiet and always left the class right after the bell rings, and doesn't act friendly towards Guren unlike the other top students. Book 2 Aoi shows Guren, Shinya, Mito, Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure into Kureto's office after they have been summoned by them. Mito recognizes her first and asks her what she was doing here, but Aoi doesn't answer her question. Guren remembers that there was a girl from the Sangū clan in his class, but so far she barely shows up to class. When they are inside, Kureto asks her to bring them tea. He then tells her to pass out documents about the situation at Ueno Zoo, which includes a picture of a crater at the east side of the zoo. Kureto gives Guren a new enchanted sword, Hoarfrost, for the secret mission at the zoo. Guren feels blood thirst rising up inside him, and says that it's definitely enchanted. This causes Aoi to become wary and Kureto has to tell her to calm down because she cannot defeat Guren in a fight. Aoi shows up in the meeting room the group was waiting in in order to bring them combat uniforms and tells them they will be sent to the zoo in a helicopter. She was about to leave when Guren stops her, saying that bringing a helicopter to a secret mission was unreasonable and they should take a car instead. He asks her to bring them street clothes and that they will change into uniform once they were there. This irritates Aoi but she agrees. Guren also asks for the two cars to be waiting by the school gate, and Aoi says that she will arrange for drivers and the vehicles to be camouflaged to resemble travel buses. She asks him how much time he needs to arrive before the start of the mission so they can take care of traffic. Guren replies that they need fifteen minutes and that the vehicles to stop a mile away from the site. Aoi says that she will see that it gets done and tells the group to come outside in five minutes. Book 3 Guren arrives at the student council office where Aoi is waiting for him. She leads him to Kureto in the gymnasium basement. As they walk, he attempts conversation with her, but she tells him she detests useless activities and insists an outsider like him quit talking to her. When he asks if he will be interrogated again, she actually reveals the one being interrogated is Shinoa Hīragi. She answers her phone on the way and says Guren’s face passed the test for not lying and says he has not met Shinoa after all. Guren enters the room to join Kureto and Shinoa. Book 4 Lacking information. Book 5 Kureto visits Guren and orders him to kill Mahiru within forty-eight hours or else he will kill Guren’s father and the rest of the Order of the Imperial Moon. He calls Aoi, stating that Guren betrayed them and cut him down. He orders Sakae’s death, but this is all a ruse in order to trick Mahiru. Aoi is aware that this is all a lie. Book 6 Lacking information. Book 7 Story: ''Vampire Reign'' Post-Shinjuku Arc She appears at the end of chapter 16 with Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi and Major General Shinya Hīragi (though she is unnamed). In the following chapter, when Private Yūichirō Hyakuya attacks Kureto from behind, Aoi blocks the attack, albeit some difficulty as she states that he's strong, and saves Kureto. Nagoya Arc She reappears in chapter 32. When Major General Seishirō Hīragi gets into an argument with Kureto and gets intimidated by him, Seishirō calls for backup from his soldiers, he sees that Aoi and another soldier already took them down. She informs Kureto that all of the preparations for departure are complete and they can move out any time. Later, Kureto asks her about the subject's condition and she informs him that the subject is unstable and in severe pain. He orders the drug dosage to be increased to force it back into submission. When she informs him that action may kill the subject, Kureto simply says humanity will die if it does not hold out anyway. He asks if they have a status report from Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and she tells him that there's just one: "Everything's fine." She arrives at Nagoya Airport with Kureto. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns away from her. Kureto identifies himself and congratulates them on their successful mission. He says that, thanks to their glorious sacrifices, humanity will now achieve complete victory over vampire-kind. He says he will take over now and orders them to put down their weapons and be at ease. Kureto later orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices," and he disarms Shinya when Shinya demands that Kureto wait. Continuing in chapter 40, the vampires and humans wage war. As the the Seraph of the End experiment begins, Kureto warns Aoi that Heaven will smite them, but they will take that power and control it. He orders his soldiers to bind the seraph completely. Mirai Kimizuki erupts from the van and floats in the sky. She has four large, feathered wings and a single long trumpet before her. Her eyes are dark with peculiar markings on her irises. She curses the sinners and says ruin will fall down upon them. Kimizuki recognizes her, shocked and horrified. Chains erupt from the remaining van and pierce through Mirai, making her scream in pain as a magical circle appears behind her. A black aura appears from Mirai's back. The soldiers announce that the fifth trumpet is transforming into an angel of destruction to smite mankind. Although they have not offered enough sacrifices yet, they have achieved the proper state, and Kureto's subordinates claim they are successfully controlling a Seraph of the End. He orders Aoi to feed the rest of the sacrifices to the demon Abaddon to stabilize it. An army of vampires arrive, cursing the insolent humans for their recent attack. The vampires and humans wage war. The experiment continues, and the demon Abaddon is successfully manifested. Yu then awakens in his seraph mode. He defeats the demon and later stabs himself through the chest with the cursed gear sword. Post Nagoya Arc Aoi visits Shinya, who is imprisoned within Shinjuku's Japanese Imperial Demon Army HQ. He addresses her as Kureto’s pet dog, and she immediately replies that she is Kureto’s pet. Although he pleads with her to open the cell, she refuses. She tells him that a Hīragi like him should act like one and quit begging. When Shinya asks her about sacrificing her sister, Mitsuba, Aoi states the Sangū family needs neither the incompetent nor traitors who desert the army. Aoi tells Shinya that Kureto will be returning to Shinjuku tomorrow. She gives him a message from Kureto, telling him to cease his “temper tantrum” and come to his senses. Before leaving, Aoi mentions that Guren will be returning tomorrow as well. Osaka Arc Arriving in Shibuya with their army, Aoi tells Kureto to stop talking to his demon and Kureto orders Aoi to activate the Seraph of the End in order to take over Shibuya. She is next seen with Kureto, where she tells him that they will soon be reaching the Audience Chamber where Tenri will be waiting. Kureto warns her that Tenri is strong which Aoi says that the Hīragis have been controlled by someone for centuries. Kureto then asks her if he is strong enough to win, which Aoi says if he doesn't win this, then there is no hope for mankind, hence justice is on their side. She also tells him that she and Kureto's men will always be by Kureto's side to the end. Powers and Abilities Being part of the prestigious Sangū house, Aoi is a highly talented fighter. In the Light Novels, Guren noted that Aoi is one of the best students in his class, despite the golden-haired girl rarely showing up. Even Guren himself knew that although he'll always win in a fight against Aoi, he won't be able to get away unscathed. She has shown high tolerance to pain, being able to bite down a cry of agony after a sniper shot her foot off. Natural Abilities According to Guren in Catastrophe, she appears to be a fairly capable fighter that is primarily a spell caster at about the same level of Mito Jūjō and Shigure Yukimi. She is also shown to be a capable swordsman, having briefly sparred with Yu and able to defend against him. In the manga, Aoi is shown to be a very efficient fighter, quick with the sword and light on her feet. She easily killed Seishirō's aids in a matter of seconds, and extremely silently as well, as Seishirō himself didn't even notice her presence or the death of his aids. Cursed Gear * Chijiryū '「地字竜, lit. ''Earth-Shaped Dragon」: 'A demon weapon in the form of a katana. The rank is unknown. Trivia * Aoi 「葵」 is the Japanese name for the hollycock and wild ginger. * Sangū 「三宮」 means "three palaces." Quotes: [[Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen|''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen]] Book 2 *"Will you be having tea as well, Master Kureto?"—''Chapter 6, Page 276'' *"We’ll send you in a helicopter from the school. You don’t need to worry about the time. I’ve also brought Imperial Demon special forces combat uniforms. They’ve been reinforced to better resist all forms of magic and are equipped with a full range of spellcasting gear. Please use them wisely."—''Chapter 6, Page 284'' Book 3 *"I don’t like to waste my time on pointless things," Aoi said.—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *"No. Someone else is currently being interrogated," Aoi said, turning around. "Mahiru Hiragi’s younger sister. Shinoa Hiragi."—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *"There was a camera recording your expression just now… Apparently, you passed. There was no indication that you were lying."—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' Quotes: Vampire Reign * "Ngh...! H-He's strong...!"--''Aoi when blocking Yu's attack, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "All of the preparations for departure are complete. We can move out any time."--''Aoi to Kureto, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' * "Yes, I am his pet. And I bear a message from him to you."--''Aoi to Shinya about Kureto, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters"'' * "Cease dragging that name through the mud with your begging. You are a Hiragi. Act like one."--''Aoi to Shinya, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters"'' * "The Sangu family has no need for the incompetent... nor for traitors who desert the army."--''Aoi to Shinya about Mitsuba, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters"'' * "If you do not win, Lord Kureto, humanity has no future. Justice is on our side."--''To Kureto, Chapter 56, "Loose-Lipped Vampire"'' * "Even should the unthinkable happen and you fall here... Then I... I mean... We shall stay by your side until the very end and beyond, my lord!"--''To Kureto, Chapter 56, "Loose-Lipped Vampire"'' Reference }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Demons Category:Sangū Family Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Colonel Category:Shibuya Main Army